


Sugar & Spice

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: The reader enjoys a rather sensual tupping as she meets the different demands of her two favorite men.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a fic with a soft Bucky and a very dominant Steve. I figured a little drabble wouldn’t hurt, and who’s complaining really? Enjoy my darlings!

You groan low in your throat, hands braced at either side of Bucky’s head. The man underneath you soothed his fingers over your naked, sweat coated sides. Bucky leans up and sucks gently at your collarbone, lathing his tongue along the ridge. 

“That’s it doll, you’re doing so well. Is Steve’s cock making you feel good? Do you like when he takes your ass like this?” Bucky coos softly against your neck.

You whimper a reply as Steve enters you again with a particularly hard thrust. Steve grunts, his fingers biting into your hips as his pace picks up.

It’d been a rare occasion. Bucky hardly ever stayed behind from a mission. However, awful memories had been plaguing the former Winter Soldier and Steve thought it best if he remained at the compound with you. You’d spent the time lavishing affection and love on the brunette super soldier. In instances like this Bucky thrived off your sweetness and reassurances.

That night as you lay curled around him Bucky shifted to face you. You brushed your fingers across his cheekbone. Bucky leaned into the gesture, hungrily eating up all your softness towards him. He captured your lips, kissing you with tender urgency. You melted into him, allowing his deft hands to carefully strip your night shirt from you. He hoisted you up, straddling his hips as he ground his hard erection against your mound. 

Your slow lovemaking was interrupted by the slam of the apartment door. Steve strode in, working to strip off his stealth suit, a dark mood dripping off him as black as night. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in your frozen position over Bucky, your hands glued to his chest. The sheets bunched at your joined hips.

You knew from the mood rolling off of Steve in waves that the mission didn’t go well. It looked like you’d be taking care of both your boys, but for very different reasons. Where Bucky needed you to be kind and loving, Steve would need you pliant and submitting. You exchanged a knowing look with Bucky before he rose up and you both reached out for Steve, silently inviting him to share you. He didn’t need anymore encouraging.

Now you were pinned between the two of them. Bucky murmuring praise and encouragement as he languidly thrust into you, his skilled hands coaxing and teasing your body. Steve was silent, his own hands wordlessly demanding as he rutted into you hard and fast. The stark contrast of sensations left you intoxicated with a dizzying heaviness. You lost count of how many times you’d come from the pleasure they were taking from you.

Steve’s fingers snake into your hair. He yanks you to him, back arching as he growls into your ear.

“Use your words, babydoll. Bucky asked you a question. Do you like when I fuck you like this?” 

You licked your lips, your center clenching at the raspiness in Steve’s voice. Both men groan.

“Yes daddy, I love when you fuck me like this.” Your own voice hoarse, you can barely manage more than a whisper.

Steve hums in approval, stealing a bruising kiss before he releases you. 

“Don’t just tell me love, tell Bucky. He’s the one that asked you first.” 

You’re knocked down onto your elbows, face inches from Bucky’s as his hands grip your thighs. You gasp again as Steve spanks your ass, prompting you to do as he said. Bucky’s brows knit in concentration, working not to spill himself into you just yet.

“I love it. I love when you and Steve fuck me this way.” You moan desperately, another orgasm riding high on the tide.

Your muscles tense as the tide crests over and both men join you, your mingled pants and cries prolonging the euphoria of your shared release.

You collapse onto Bucky, chest heaving and trembling as he strokes your back. You moan again as Steve shifts over you, leaning down to kiss Bucky.

“Thank you both… I needed that.” Steve pants, his lips ghosting over your shoulder as he kneads his fingers lovingly over the tender flesh of your ass. 

You merely nod, too spent to give him a proper reply. Steve and Bucky share a chuckle.

“Why don’t I go start the shower and you can carry her in after a moment? We’ll get her all relaxed and cleaned up and then we can go to bed.” Steve suggests.

Bucky laughs, “Sounds alright to me, though Y/N might be asleep before we even make it out of bed.”

You hum in agreement, nuzzling into Bucky’s chest. Steve chuckles again and slips off the bed. You admire him as he strides off through half-lidded eyes.

“Maybe so, but we’ll all sleep better once we’re freshened up. Don’t worry doll, we’ll take it from here.” Steve winks at you, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Oh, you did love your two super soldiers.


End file.
